


You were the brightest shade of sun when I saw you

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [6]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: FUCKING FINALLY, Like The Dawn AU, M/M, MarchusAnnus, Mutual Pining, Some Fluff, this was very fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: It's something soft for my Like the Dawn AU, a couple of years before WKM happenedI'm sorry, not too sure how to summarize this, my brain isn't working rn
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: MarchusAnnus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Kudos: 26





	You were the brightest shade of sun when I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> DAY SIXXXXX  
> and it's something soft, finally  
> This AU is filled with mutual pining and I wanna work on this more   
> It also has a huge angsty thing that happens but that's for another story ;)  
> I might write something from Damien perspective tomorrow but we'll see

William was a romantic, it wasn’t much of a secret to anyone. He would always go over the top with spoiling whoever he was dating and being incredibly affectionate with his partner. Almost everyone in town knew who he was dating, he just loved talking about his partner whenever someone wanted to know about them. Lately, though, people noticed he wasn’t dating anyone. Whenever someone asked, he’d always laugh it off and say he was taking a break from romance. Everyone thought it was because whichever lady he was dating didn’t want others to know just yet, rumors went around about which one of the lucky ladies it could be. Though it wasn’t a complete lie, he was in love with someone, it’s just that’d it’d be the last person everyone else would expect.

William was absolutely in love with Damien, everything about him drew William in like a magnet. Damien was a quiet man, but he could express him in so many ways, Damien was incredibly good with words and was passionate about anything that interested him, from law to different kinds of flowers, he could make anyone just as excited as he was about whatever he was talking about. Damien would always roll his eyes and smile fondly whenever William would recount some dumb scenario he got himself into years ago, God William loved his smile. Whenever Damien smiled because of something William it was such a special thing to him, he never got tired of that smile.

William first knew he loved Damien about a year ago. He was looking for Damien all over the place, he wasn’t in his office or in the manor, so the last place he could really think of was the garden behind the manor. William knew he would spend hours in there on his days off, just gazing at the flowers. William walked into the giant garden, dawn was just setting in and the entire area was basked in a warm glow. He walked in deeper, looking around at the different types of flowers that grew in there. He walked until he found the bench that was in there, and then smiled.

Damien was sitting on the ground, leaning back against the bench, passed out with his notebook in his lap, the pencil he was using laying on the ground next to him. William quietly walked towards the sleeping figure and crouched next to him. Damien looked so peaceful sleeping, but he knew that he wasn’t comfortable sitting against a hard wooden bench. William wasn’t exactly shocked that he fell asleep like this, Damien didn’t get much sleep as he tends to overwork himself too often. William often found him sleeping at his desk, or any place he managed to get even slightly comfortable in, but something about this time felt different to him. The way the light was bouncing off of him made Damien glow like an angel and made him look unbelievably soft.

“Damien? Damien, it’s time to wake up” William smiled as he gently shook Damien “I don’t think that’s the most comfortable place to sleep, dear”

Damien hummed as he slowly opened his eyes “mm… Wil...?” He looked up groggily at William

He laughed “Well who else would it be, hm?” He gently rubbed his thumb against Damien’s shoulder “How long have you been asleep for?”

Damien stretched his arms and looked around “A couple of hours, I believe, though it didn’t feel like it at all” He looked at William “When did you get here…?”

“Not too long ago I’d say, I was looking for all over for you, I should’ve assumed you’d be in here but if I got here earlier, I might’ve missed out on an absolutely adorable sight” He grinned.

William didn’t intend to say that last part, but he was never subtle about his attraction and no one else was around anyways, so where was the harm?  
Damien blushed deeply and stared at him with wide eyes “A… Adorable? I didn’t… I don’t think…” he stammered

William smiled fondly at him, he never realized how cute Damien looked when he got flustered. He moved his hand from where it was on his shoulder down to Damien’s hand and motioned for him to get up.

“Now let’s get you somewhere nicer to sleep for the rest of the night, shall we?”

Damien picked up his pencil and got up, holding William’s hand, and still blushing like mad. They both stood for a little bit, holding each other’s hand but not wanting to leave just yet.

“… I don’t think someone has ever called me adorable before”

William looked at him, perplexed “Really? I’m surprised no ones said it before, it is the truth after all”

Damien’s blushed got even more red, somehow. He looked away from Williams’s gaze and mumbled

“God you really are a huge flirt aren’t you…”

William grinned at him and squeezed his hand

“Well of course I am! I’ve got plenty of practice on the matter”

Damien rolled his eyes and smiled at the comment, and William laughed

“Come on now, you know it’s true, Dames!”

Damien looked away again when he heard the nickname “Good lord you haven’t called me ‘Dames’ in so long…”

“I know but it’s a very cute nickname, don’t you say?” He grinned playfully

Damien blushed again “whatever you say, Wil”

William laughed and looked around the place. He looked towards the exit of the garden “Do you think we should get back inside? It’s almost nighttime…”

Damien didn’t say anything, he just shook his head and looked down, that’s all William needed. Damien didn’t want to leave, and neither did William, they both wanted to stay in there together as long as possible. They were content, just holding each other’s hand, they didn’t want to leave just yet.

They were afraid to leave the garden.


End file.
